What Is And What Should Never Be
"What Is And What Should Never Be" is the twentieth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 20th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on April 27, 2004. While Nathan looks for an after-school job to pay his rent, Haley decides to throw a party at his apartment but panics when things get out of control. After a jilted Brooke realizes she was not invited to the festivities, she decides to crash the party with her new friend Nicki. Synopsis Nathan arrives at Haley's for the fourth time this week, he has been sleeping in her room as Tim is using his apartment for parties and is bringing loads of girls to the parties. In order to avoid temptation, Nathan has resorted to sleeping in Haley's room. The following morning, Haley decides that they should throw a party, this time with Nathan in control and can view it as a taking back the party party. They both agree it is a good idea, but it has to be kept low key so it doesn't get out of hand. Keith tells Karen he has an interview to become a teacher at Charleston, Karen is shocked that Keith would move so far away for a job. As Lucas leaves for practice, Keith asks Karen if she has told him about the proposal, but Karen hasn't. Nathan has begun helping coach Lucas as he wants him at his best for the playoffs. Struggling, Lucas isn't anything like he was. When Peyton walks in, he tells her that he sucks at the game. While talking, Brooke walks in on them and has a go at them for once again sneaking around. As she storms out, Peyton follows this time and tells her that she is done with trying to be her friend and if she doesn't talk to her then they will just stop talking all together. Haley tells Nathan that her invites got a little out of hand and invited more than expected as she can't say no. As she leaves to get some supplies for the party, Dan walks in to the apartment. He has found out that Nathan has sold the car he gave him and demands the money or he will come and live with him at the beach house. Nathan is pressured into giving him the money. The next day at highschool, Brooke asks for the invite off Haley but is told that it is low key and only close friends are invited. Getting the hint, Brooke tells Haley it will be a pathetic party and walks off. Nathan goes to the mall and applies for a smoothie job, that he gets immediatley as the boss knows him from highschool. As he begins his job, Nathan finds making pretzels is harder than expected. As his boss gives him a hard time, Nathan finds out he is a geek at school, he doesn't remember, but tortured at the school. Peyton tells Lucas that she has given up on Brooke and asks him to go to the party, as friends and Lucas agrees. Arriving home, Karen tells Lucas about Keith moving away from Tree Hill and also takes the opportunity to tell him about the proposal. Lucas, upset with his mom, goes to find Keith and asks him why he is leaving. Keith tells him that leaving him behind will be hard but he is still going to be there but needs to move on from Tree Hill. Lucas confides in Keith to tell him that he wanted Keith to be his Dad. Back at the cafe, Deb is still annoyed at Dan for not agreeing to the divorce and upset that Nathan has 'divorced' her. She asks Karen if the partnership offer is still open and Karen says it is. Keith walks in for his job interview and Karen gives him a tie before he sets off for the interview. Nathan is being pressursed by his new boss to get all the work done. He is told to work till 10 as he is not quick enough and therefore Nathan will miss most of the party. Dan visits him and tells him that he doesn't need to be working here, he can just come home, but Nathan once again refuses. At the party, Tim brings loads of people to it and Haley is shocked at the number of people that showed up. Brooke is at the bar getting drunk and begins talking to another woman, who unknown to her, is Nicki. She tells Nicki about Lucas and Peyton and everything that went on, and realizing who she is, Nicki tells her that she is Jenny's mother. After a few more drinks, Brooke goes to the party and surprises everyone by bringing Nicki, much to Peyton's dislike. The two girls insult each other all night as well as Nicki flirting with Lucas. The party starts getting out of hand with stuff getting wrecked at Nathan's apartment. Still stuck at the job, Nathan tells the boss, Gary, about his problems with his Dad. The boss gives him no sympathy and tells him that he has to work hard for his money whereas Nathan gets it handed to him and can easily go back to the life he wanted, where as Gary can't. Losing his temper, Nathan gives Gary an ultimatum, either let go of the issue they have or fire him. Gary lets it go and then lets Nathan go to his party. Peyton goes to see Brooke at the party and tells her to not cause any trouble, as Nathan tries to get through an engaged Haley. As Haley tries to control the party, Nicki and Peyton get out of hand as Brooke joins in with Nicki insulting her. Peyton and Nicki begin fighting with each other, wrecking even more of Nathan's apartment. Brooke tries to get Nicki off Peyton showing she still cares for her, as Lucas helps her by dragging Peyton off Nicki. Angry, Nicki tells Lucas how brave he is coming to the defense of his women, but that he should be at someone else's defense. She walks out as Brooke and Peyton realize he has slept with Nicki and both walk away from him. Nathan arrives home just as the police walk in. With the mess and underage drinking, he is issued a citation and makes a remark resulting in him being arrested. Dan goes round to Deb's to collect all his stuff. As they talk, Deb begins arguing and starts giving him everything just to get him out of her life. She gives him the car keys, house keys and eventually the clothes off her back. As she asks what more does she want, Dan says her and goes to kiss her. Deb immediatley pulls away and slaps him, but then continues to kiss him. After having slept together, the phone rings at Deb's house and Dan answers. It is the police about Nathan. Dan says he has to get back to the real world and rushes out the house to get his son, without telling Deb why he was leaving. Bailing him out, Dan drags Nathan out the police office and demands him to come home with him. As he argues with his son, Lucas waits with Haley at the bottom of the stairs and tells him that he isn't going home and going back to his apartment, much to Dan's dislike. Dan retaliates by telling Lucas to ask him Mom what really happened between them when he was little. Arriving home, Haley apologizes for the party, but Nathan says it was her sort of coming out party for now being a popular girl. Brooke goes to see Peyton who thanks her for breaking up the fight with Nicki. Brooke asks Peyton if they can call a truce, a proper one. Peyton asks if they can ever go back to how they were, but Brooke tells them she doesn't know as the truce they called is to not be enemies anymore, not friends. Peyton confides in Brooke and tells her she expected more from Lucas. Keith gets news from his interview, he was successful and goes to Karen to tell her he starts in a couple of weeks, meaning he will have to leave soon. Lucas stops by Peyton's house and tells her he is sorry for everything, and is going to change. Peyton tells him that no one can help him, only he can do it. Lucas agrees and says that is exactly what he is going to do. Memorable Quotes :"We should throw our own party, like a take-back-the-party party" ::- Haley James to Nathan Scott :"The good news is I'm back, bad news is I suck" ::- Lucas Scott about returning to basketball :"You're lucky Tim's here cos I've got a thing for girls called Haley James" :"Well you're lucky Tim's here too" :"Tim go home!" ::- Nathan Scott and Haley James :"Have your little party and play your naked twister" :"Brooke, it's really just a couple of friends" :"Right, and I'm not 1 of them" ::- Brooke Davis and Haley James :"Lets see, my husband won't divorce me, but my son didn't think twice about it" ::- Deb Scott about Nathan's emancipation :"Ok, guy in need of a clue, women send signals and that was a brush off" ::- Brooke Davis whilst being hit on at a bar :"So what brings you out into the big, nasty, real world" :"Oh, anger, alcohol and fake ID" ::- Nicki and Brooke Davis :"I thought I smelt something" :"Oh, that's skank and I think it's coming from you" ::- Nicki and Peyton Sawyer :"What else do you want Dan?" :"You, I want you" ::- Deb Scott and Dan Scott :"I asked you if you had a problem" :"Yeah, I do, it's called you bitch" ::- Nicki and Peyton Sawyer :"Isn't this sweet, Lucas Scott coming to the defense of his women, oh but wait! Shouldn't that include somebody else? Don't worry, I can keep a secret too" ::- Nicki as Lucas Scott breaks up a fight between her and Peyton Sawyer :"I love Keith, I'm just not in love with him" ::- Karen Roe :"Friends again?" :"Just not enemies anymore" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :"Lucas you don't need to apologise ok? It's just, that after all the stuff that you and I have been through, where my head and my heart was at, I couldn't have gone and slept with some stranger. You know when you and I first met, and I was with Nathan and he was erm, a pretty bad guy, if you remember...I'm not doing that again, who knew you two would switch places" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :"Lucas Scott betrayal train, all aboard." ::- Brooke Davis Voiceover No VoiceOver Music * "Get Your Soul Freak On" - Bosshouse * "Throw My Heart Away" - Black Toast * "Tested By History" - Hoy * "Luzer" - Super Bright Lights * "Coming Back To You" - Black Toast * "Yo Money" - Bosshouse * "Party All Night" - Menotti * "Fire In The Pouring Rain" - The Blackouts * "Bring It On" - Master Source * "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" - The Darkness * "What's Your Number" - Cypress Hill * "Apart" - The Cure * "The Wish" - Josh Canova This episode's title originated from the song What Is And What Should Never Be, originally sung by Led Zeppelin. Trivia * Barry Corbin (Whitey) appears without speaking lines. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Nicki Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Gary Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham